Appa's movies
by Ms. Do12
Summary: [Drabble/Oneshoot] Tadinya Jongin dan Taeoh sedang beristirahat setelah bermain di halaman belakang, sebelum Taeoh mengajaknya untuk menonton drama appa-nya sendiri, Kyungsoo. KaiSoo. KaDi. Kaisoo parent!au with Taeoh. DLDR. Happy Reading!


_**Appa's movies**_

 **Kim Jongin . Do Kyungsoo . Kim Taeoh**

 **Kaisoo parent!au . curious!taeoh**

 **oneshoot**

 **All cast(s) belong to God**

.

 **Summary** : Tadinya Jongin dan Taeoh sedang beristirahat setelah bermain di halaman belakang, sebelum Taeoh mengajaknya untuk menonton drama appa-nya sendiri, Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:**

biar lebih nge-feel bayangin Jongin sama Taeoh yang pas di OMB ya.

Happy reading!

* * *

..

.

Jongin benci, tapi dia tidak bisa menolak. Ketika taeoh sambil mengatur nafasnya berkata "Dad! Ayo kita menonton film!". Awalnya Jongin mengiyakan dengan mudahnya dan membawa taeoh dalam gendongannya dan tertawa ceria. Sebelum putranya itu membawa dengan antusias sesuatu sembari memberikannya kepada Jongin.

Dia rasanya ingin mati saja.

" _Dad!_ Ayo liat _appa_! Ayo liat _appa_!" taeoh berkata dengan semangat. Dengan berat hati Jongin berjalan lemas kearah dvd dan menyalakannya.

Tigapuluh menit berlalu taeoh belum memiliki reaksi yang mencolok selain "itu _appa_!" " _appa_ menggemaskan!" dan sebagainya yang membuat Jongin terkikik geli. Lalu di menit berikutnya Jongin dibuat bungkam dengan pertanyaan.

" _Dad_ , kenapa appa di pukuli?"

" _it's acting_ "

" _but_ — yah! _Dad! Appa_ di pukuli oleh _ahjussi_ itu!"

"..."

" _dad_! Ayo tolong _appa_! Tolong _appa_!"

"taeo-ya"

" _dad_! Aku benci _ahjussi_ itu!"

"..."

" _Dad! Appa! Appa!_ Huweeeee"

Jongin akhirnya hanya menghela nafas dan membawa taeoh dalam gendongannya sembari menepuk-nepuk sayang putranya itu. Ini salah Jongin, dia teledor menyimpan cd film Kyungsoo tidak pada tempatnya. Jongin terus menenangkannya sampai tidak ada suara tangisan dan pergerakan lagi dari Taeoh. Dia tertidur.

Jongin menoleh ketika bunyi _klik_ dan seseorang masuk kedalam. Lelaki mungil yang sekarang sedikit berisi itu menyimpan sepatunya dan berjalan sambil tersenyum kearah Jongin. Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Jongin dan mengusap punggung Taeoh dengan sayang sebelum dia melihat genangan bekas air mata di pipi Taeoh.

"dia menangis? Kenapa?"

"gara-gara kau"

" _me_?"

"maksudku film mu"

Kyungsoo mengernyit heran "lain kali jangan mengambil akting sebagai orang yang di pukuli, Taeoh sampai menangis karena itu" Jongin menimpali sekali lagi, sambil berjalan ke arah kamar dengan Kyungsoo yang mengikutinya.

"Ya.. ya perintah di terima kapten" Jongin mendengus sebal, dan membaringkan Taeoh ke kasurnya sebelum suara Kyungsoo menyahuti "aku tidak akan bermain sebagai yang di pukuli lagi"

"oh bagus"

"tapi aku akan bermain film _romance_ "

Pergerakan Jongin terhenti, Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sambil melanjutkan "dan aku sebagai pemeran utamanya"

Jongin membeku " _what_?"

.

.

.

 _It's freaking romantic movie_

 _And it's called 'Pure Love'_

.

" _what the fuck_ "

Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya "kalau kau tidak setuju, aku tidak akan mengambilnya, Jongin"

"tapi aku tau kau sangat menginginkannya, _kan_?"

Kyungsoo bungkam, dan Jongin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya berat. " _I'm proud of you_. Tapi kau tahu kan. _that-is-freaking-romantic-movie_ \- Do Kyungsoo"

"aku tahu"

" _romantic_ movie dengan adegan yang... aish—"

"..."

" _holding hands, hugging... kissing_ "

"aku sudah bilang pada mu kan Jongin, _it's acting, **it's just acting**_ "

Jongin tidak menanggapi, dalam hatinya dia benar-benar sangat bangga pada Kyungsoo karena mendapatkan peran utama dalam sebuah film. Tapi di satu sisi lain, dia merasa khawatir karena dengan posisinya sebagai pemeran utama dia akan mendapatkan part yang lebih banyak dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama di luaran sana, apalagi Jongin yakin bahwa Kyungsoo akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh dalam beberapa hari untuk pembutan filmnya itu dan satu yang paling mengganjal hatinya adalah karena dia _cemburu_.

Kyungsoo memeluk Jongin erat dari belakang " _its acting Jongin_ , jangan khawatir. Aku hanya mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

 _Yeah.. its acting_.

Tapi kenapa dia masih merasa ada perasaan marah dalam dirinya ketika Taeoh sekali lagi memberi Jongin keping cd film Kyungsoo yang seminggu ini di hindarinya. dan peringatkan Jongin sekali lagi untuk memberi tahu dirinya menyimpan sesuatu dengan benar.

Mereka berdua (Jongin dan Taeoh) duduk berdampingan di sofa panjang dengan mulai memperhatikan layar yang menyala dan menampilkan Kyungsoo.

"woah itu _appa_! Dia tampan sekali!" Jongin tersenyum dan mengusak rambut anaknya gemas sebagai respon.

.

.

"yah! _Dad! Appa_ kehujanan!"

"..."

" _Dad_ , kenapa _aunty_ itu melihat appa dengan begitu?"

"..."

"Mereka terlalu dekat _dad_!"

"..."

" _Dad! Appa_ membalas senyum kepada _aunty_ itu dengan sangat cerah!"

"..."

" _Dad_! Appa memeluk _aunty_ itu! Yah! Yah! Aku tidak terima"

"..."

"apa yang akan mereka lakukan _Dad_!"

"..."

"Yah! _Dad_ —"

Jongin menutup mata Taeoh dari layar yang masih memutar adegan Kyungsoo dan pemeran wanitanya di dalam hujan itu. Dan Jongin tidak ingin mendeskripsikannya.

 _'it's acting Jongin, acting. Huft'_

 _._

 **end**

.

Last a/n:

I'm hating my self for crying over kyungsoo and sohyun like kyungsoo is my real boyfriend. I hate my life.

kbye

.

05 – 01 – 2016 (1.23 a.m)


End file.
